<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possession by FleurdEpine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804376">Possession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/pseuds/FleurdEpine'>FleurdEpine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snack - c'était foutu d'avance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Education</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/pseuds/FleurdEpine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1981. Sirius Black. Severus Snape. Un bar. De l'alcool. Des aveux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snack - c'était foutu d'avance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un très très très grand merci à Catie qui a relu ce texte et m'a apporté ses conseils.</p>
<p>J'ai écrit cette fic en suivant le prompt de Roxane-James "Bar - Possession".</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Santé ! s’exclama Black en trinquant leurs deux verres.<br/>— Santé, reprit l’autre avec plus de résignation.<br/>— Alors la vie, comment ça va, c’est drôle le métier de Mangemort ou tu déprimes un peu ? Les relations avec le boss se passent bien, t’es heureux ?<br/>— Je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce que tu penses de la guerre toi ?<br/>— Touché, répondit Sirius en gardant tout de même le sourire. Mais avant que tu n’esquisses une quelconque expression de triomphe, sache que la guerre, moi, je l’avale, je n’en fais qu’une bouchée.<br/>— C’est plutôt elle qui est en train de t’avaler.<br/>— Pardon ?<br/>— Regarde-toi. Tu n’es pas mieux loti que moi, bien au contraire.<br/>— Nous sommes en trêve ce soir.<br/>— En trêve…<br/>— Je n’ai pas envie de parler de tout ça.<br/>— C’est toi qui as commencé.<br/>— Severus. Tais-toi, s’il te plaît. Nous pourrions discuter de tant d’autres choses… Par exemple, comment va ton cœur en ce moment ? Tu vois quelqu’un ? Un peu de chaleur humaine ? Tu as des activités sexuelles fréquentes ?<br/>— Tu as fini ?<br/>— Alors ?<br/>— Alors quoi ? Ces questions sont indiscrètes et n’ont aucun intérêt.<br/>— Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu, qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de m’asseoir avec toi ?<br/>— Je me pose la même question. </p>
<p>Sirius prit trois nouvelles gorgées de son whisky et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard. </p>
<p>— Je sais pourquoi. J’avais envie de me changer les idées. <br/>— Et quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que de traîner avec un Mangemort ?<br/>— Je sais. <br/>— Enfin, tu n’as jamais été très futé.<br/>— Oh la ferme. </p>
<p>Snape à son tour avala plusieurs gorgées de sa liqueur. Ils restèrent de nombreuses secondes dans un silence étouffant. Jusqu’à ce que Sirius craque. </p>
<p>— Je crois que tu m’avais manqué. <br/>— Ravi de l’entendre.<br/>— C’est réciproque ?<br/>— Absolument pas.<br/>— Même pas un peu ?</p>
<p>Le Mangemort haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p>— Tu t’ennuies tant que ça, Black ?<br/>— Non. J’ai envie de sortir du quotidien. <br/>— Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>Sirius alluma une cigarette. Le patron lui lança un regard noir, mais après avoir déposé une pièce sur le comptoir, tout s’arrangea. </p>
<p>— Parce que je suis dévasté par tout ça. </p>
<p>Severus fut surpris par l’honnêteté de son ennemi. </p>
<p>— Je croyais que tu ne faisais qu’une bouchée de la guerre ?<br/>— Arrête. Tu sais très bien que c’est des conneries.<br/>— De toute évidence. <br/>— Merde. Je voulais me changer les idées, c’est réussi.</p>
<p>Il tira à nouveau sur sa latte. Snape le regardait avec pitié et rétorqua de sa voix tranchante.</p>
<p>— A quoi bon fuir la réalité ? Elle nous rattrape toujours. <br/>— C’est triste de penser ainsi.<br/>— C’est réaliste, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de se mentir à soi-même. <br/>— Ce n’est pas se mentir, c’est essayer de survivre. <br/>— Survivre ?<br/>— Si j’étais à temps plein dans la guerre, je serais déjà fou. Et toi aussi.<br/>— Peut-être. Mais j’ai plus de sang-froid que toi.<br/>— C’est vrai. </p>
<p>Sirius était étonné de la tournure qu’avait prise la discussion. C’était la première fois qu’ils avaient un échange aussi sérieux sans que des insultes ne l'accompagnent. Il avait cherché du divertissement auprès de Snape mais peut-être que ceci était mieux, finalement.<br/>Et tandis qu’il expirait à nouveau la fumée de ses gitanes, il pensait que Snape le comprenait certainement mieux que jamais. Même s’ils étaient dans des camps différents, ils vivaient tous deux à corps perdus la galère de la guerre. <br/>Il se dit qu’un Mangemort pouvait cerner ce qu’il vivait bien plus que n’importe quel humain normal, au Ministère ou dans les bars. C’était sacrément ironique. </p>
<p>— Je n’imaginais pas que tu étais un buveur, constata-t-il.<br/>— Je ne suis pas un alcoolique comme toi Black, cracha Snape. Je bois seulement depuis la guerre. <br/>— Ah. La guerre. Tout revient à ça.<br/>— Evidemment que tout revient à ça, il n’y a que ça autour.<br/>— Et tu n’as aucun regret ?</p>
<p>La fumée de sa cigarette enveloppa le visage de Snape. Celui-ci broncha et renifla avec mépris, bien que ce fût moins effectif dans son état que lorsqu’il était sobre.</p>
<p>— Et toi, tu n’as aucun regret ?<br/>— Oh, si, j’en ai des milliers. Mais au moins je ne suis pas au service d’un fou furieux qui détruit le pays à travers une idéologie fumiste et dangereuse. <br/>— Tu as toujours aimé ça, avoir le bon rôle, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Sirius grinça des dents, mais un cul sec suffit à le calmer. Il ne cherchait pas la guerre ce soir, elle était déjà trop présente.</p>
<p>— Oui, c’est vrai, j’aime ça. </p>
<p>Snape haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Décidément, Sirius était très conciliant ce soir. C’était sans précédent. Peut-être pouvait-il accepter la trêve. Après tout, qu’avait-il à perdre ? Tout ne tenait déjà plus qu’à un fil. Alors, ce soir, il était bien possible de perdre un peu la tête. </p>
<p>— Donne-m'en une.<br/>— De ?<br/>— Tes cigarettes, là.<br/>— Sérieusement ?<br/>— Oui.</p>
<p>Sirius sortit une cigarette de son paquet à moitié vide et la tendit à Snape.</p>
<p>— Tu as déjà fumé ?<br/>— Et alors ? J’apprends vite. </p>
<p>Sauf que ce fut un bordel monstre pour qu’il allume la clope, et lorsqu’il inspira pour la première fois, il fut pris d’une quinte de toux sévère qui amusa beaucoup Black. Il lui administra alors un regard noir et finalement, la troisième fut la bonne. </p>
<p>— Tu t’en sors pas trop mal.<br/>— Garde tes louanges pour toi, je sais ce que je vaux.<br/>— Oh ! s’exclama Black, à moitié en se défendant, l’autre moitié en s’esclaffant. Et alors, qu’est-ce que tu vaux ?<br/>— Bien plus que toi en tout cas.<br/>— Permets-moi de douter sur ce point.<br/>— Douter de la vérité est un concept intéressant. Doux Salazar, ça tourne.<br/>— Ça tourne toujours la première fois.</p>
<p>Snape perdait ses repères et lui qui, d‘habitude, était toujours dans la retenue la plus totale commençait à paniquer légèrement. Il posa sa main sur le comptoir pour être certain de garder l’équilibre et pesta contre lui-même. Que diable avait-il voulu prouver en fumant ? Qu’il pouvait tenir tête à Black ? C’était stupide. </p>
<p>— Ça va redescendre, t’inquiète pas.<br/>— Je ne m’inquiète pas. <br/>— Si tu le dis.</p>
<p>Evidemment, Sirius voyait bien que le Mangemort angoissait et ce dernier ne supportait pas de se montrer si vulnérable, ainsi il n’accepta pas l’ironie dans la voix de son ennemi. </p>
<p>— Et toi, alors, tu as quelqu’un dans ta vie ? cracha-t-il pour changer de sujet et reporter l’attention sur l’autre. <br/>— C’est très direct comme question.<br/>— C’est celle que tu m’as posée tout à l’heure.<br/>— Certes. Dans ce cas… je te répondrai seulement si tu me réponds. <br/>— Alors ne me répond pas. Ça m’est bien égal de savoir avec combien de femmes tu couches. <br/>— De femmes… ou d’hommes.</p>
<p>Severus écarquilla les yeux. </p>
<p>— Tu es gay ?<br/>— Bi serait le mot exact. <br/>— Tu as déjà couché avec d’autres hommes ?<br/>— Bien sûr. <br/>— C’est…<br/>— Non. Tais-toi. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je ne veux pas l’entendre. Coucher avec un homme est tout à fait naturel, c’est d’ailleurs une des expériences les plus exquises que j’ai vécues.</p>
<p>Snape ne répliqua rien. Black écrasa sa clope sur le comptoir et commanda un nouveau whisky. </p>
<p>— Dire qu’elles étaient toutes à tes pieds…<br/>— Et alors ?<br/>— Si elles avaient su que tu étais gay.<br/>— Bi, Snape. Bi. <br/>— En même temps, ce n’est pas étonnant. Tout le monde avait remarqué à l’époque que tu n’accordais aucun intérêt aux filles. Ça devait être ça, oui, tu étais déjà porté sur les garçons. Peut-être même que tu couchais en secret avec Potter dans ton dortoir.<br/>— LA FERME ! hurla Sirius.</p>
<p>Snape sursauta face à la violence de la réponse — en même temps il reconnaissait qu’il l’avait cherché. Il adorait faire sortir Black de ses gonds, cela signifiait qu’il touchait une corde sensible et qu’il prenait l’avantage. </p>
<p>— Et bien, j’ai tort ou j'ai raison ?<br/>— Tu as tort, sale enflure. Et vous, chez les Mangemorts en devenir, ça se passait comment ? Je suis sûr que Wilkes et Rosier étaient de l’autre bord eux aussi.<br/>— C’est plus que certain.<br/>— Et alors, tu trouvais ça sale ? Tu n’as jamais participé à une orgie de Mulciber peut-être ?<br/>— Non. Ce n’est pas mon style.<br/>— Evidemment, toi tu es plus raffiné. Romantique peut-être ?<br/>— Je ne couche pas avec n’importe qui, si c’est ta question.<br/>— Bien sûr. Mais, dis-moi, tu n’es pas encore vierge ?</p>
<p>Malgré la maîtrise de Snape, l’alcool était plus fort et il se mit à rougir. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet, c’était beaucoup trop personnel. A la place, il commanda un autre mélange à Max, le barman. Mais Sirius avait remarqué la gêne de Snape et c’est lui qui, désormais, prenait l’avantage. </p>
<p>— Tu sais, c’est surfait tout ça.<br/>— De quoi tu parles ?<br/>— De tout, du sexe, de l’idée qu’on s’en fait. <br/>— Ah. <br/>— Action ou vérité ?<br/>— Sérieusement ? Même toi tu as passé l’âge.<br/>— On se détend comme on peut. Action ou vérité ?<br/>— Je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu stupide.<br/>— D’accord. Alors écoute-moi : je te promets de ne pas te proposer quelque chose de trop farfelu ou de trop indiscret. Par exemple, je ne parlerai pas de ta sexualité. Action ou vérité ? <br/>— Tes promesses, si tu savais ce que j’en fais.<br/>— S’il te plaît, Snape. Action ou vérité ?<br/>— Vérité. Mais je dis ça uniquement pour que tu la fermes.<br/>— Vérité… Vérité, vérité. Je sais : quelle est la chose que tu regrettes le plus ?</p>
<p>Il était en boucle avec les regrets ce soir-là, pensa amèrement Snape. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et répondit sans réfléchir.</p>
<p>— D’être né.</p>
<p>En vérité il ne pouvait pas parler de Lily, ni de son engagement. C’était donc la seule réponse qui restait, et peut-être la plus vraie.</p>
<p>— Oh, whaou, je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Tu ruines l’ambiance, Snape.<br/>— Elle était déjà ruinée.<br/>— Certes, mais tout de même. Tu es à côté du principe du jeu.<br/>— Je pensais que le principe du jeu était justement de dire la vérité.<br/>— Oui, oui. Bon, à ton tour.</p>
<p>Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais demanda tout de même : « Action ou vérité ? »</p>
<p>— Action. Mais je te fais confiance hein, rien de trop salaud.<br/>— Va t’asseoir à une autre table et restes-y jusqu’à la fermeture.<br/>— Non.<br/>— Non ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de refuser.<br/>— Si. J’ai créé le jeu, tous les droits me reviennent, et je décide de l’annuler. <br/>— Tricheur.<br/>— Absolument pas.<br/>— Ce sont des manières de serpentard. <br/>— Je t’emmerde.</p>
<p>Mais dans cette insulte ne subsistait rien de la haine qui l’animait autrefois. C’était une phrase prononcée avec une espèce de douceur et de bienveillance. D’ailleurs, Snape ne rétorqua rien et les deux esquissaient des sourires ou ce qui aurait pu s'y apparenter. Ils se turent un instant et l’on entendit plus que le son des gorges qui déglutissaient et des chiffons de Monsieur Max qui frottaient les derniers verres sales.</p>
<p>— Ça s’est calmé.<br/>— De quoi ?<br/>— Ma tête. Ça ne tourne plus.<br/>— Ah, tu vois, je t’avais dit !<br/>— Apparemment tu ne dis pas que des âneries. <br/>— C’est un compliment ?<br/>— Dans tes rêves.<br/>— Dans mes rêves, tu serais déjà allongé sur le sol avec ma bite dans ton cul.<br/>— Pardon ?</p>
<p>Snape manqua de s’étouffer. Il ne s’était pas attendu le moins du monde à une allusion aussi directe et libidineuse. </p>
<p>— J’ai dit : dans mes rêves, tu serais déjà allongé sur le sol avec ma bite dans ton cul.<br/>— J’avais bien entendu malheureusement.<br/>— Je t’ai choqué ? ajouta-t-il avec malice.<br/>— On ne peut pas dire que je m’y attendais. Depuis quand rêves-tu d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ?<br/>— Quelques minutes. <br/>— Je vois. Evidemment, tu peux toujours rêver.<br/>— Evidemment ; c’est pourquoi j’ai précisé que c'était un rêve.</p>
<p>Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu’ils trainaient dans le bar, ils étaient d’ailleurs les derniers clients et le gérant n’attendait plus que leur départ pour fermer. Mais eux ne remarquaient rien, ils étaient beaucoup trop engagés dans leur discussion, et ivres, il fallait bien l'avouer.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi regrettes-tu d’être né ?<br/>— Pourquoi ne regrettes-tu pas d’être né ?<br/>— Hmm… J’aime la vie ?<br/>— Rien d’étonnant à cela, elle t’a toujours gâté. <br/>— C’est faux. <br/>— Bien. Alors cite-moi une seule chose qu’elle ne t’ait pas donné.<br/>— Facile. Une famille. <br/>— Tu…</p>
<p>Snape s’arrêta en plein milieu. Il était prêt à contester cette affirmation. Parce qu’une famille, Sirius Black en avait eu une, et une prestigieuse même. C’était lui qui l’avait fuie. Et même en la fuyant, il en avait trouvé une seconde auprès des Potter. Seul un privilégié comme lui ne pouvait pas s’en rendre compte. </p>
<p>— Je ?<br/>— Rien.<br/>— J’ai réussi à te faire fermer le clapet ? <br/>— Ça te ferait trop plaisir. <br/>— Ah. Non, je ne sais pas, j’aime bien le son de ta voix. <br/>— Hilarant, Black.<br/>— Maintenant, si tu veux savoir, je t’imagine en sueur en train de me supplier de te baiser encore plus fort.<br/>— Ça n’arrivera jamais. <br/>— Ça ne m’empêche pas de fantasmer. <br/>— Espèce de dégénéré.</p>
<p>Leurs verres étaient désormais pratiquement vides et ils étaient toujours seuls dans le bar, enfermés dans leur bulle. Sirius s’approcha de l’oreille de Snape et lui glissa avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable.</p>
<p>— Je suis sûr que tu crierais de façon très sexy. <br/>— Et comment tu imagines que cela se passerait ? Il y a un barman dans la salle, si tu n’avais pas remarqué.<br/>— Oh lui ? Je l’ensorcellerais. Il a déjà commencé à fermer les lieux en plus, on serait tranquille. <br/>— Je vois que tu as tout prévu.<br/>— Absolument tout. <br/>— Il y a juste un problème : je ne suis pas intéressé.<br/>— Je sais, c’est dommage. Mais que puis-je y faire ?<br/>— Rien.<br/>— Exactement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils finirent tous les deux leurs verres, plongés dans leurs pensées.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi tu as envie de moi Black ?<br/>— J’ai envie de sexe. <br/>— Ah. Couche avec le barman alors.<br/>— Non. C’est toi qui m’intéresses. Tu m’excites profondément. </p>
<p>Snape posa sa paume sur les lèvres de Sirius pour le faire taire, il n’avait pas envie d’entendre ses conneries ou peut-être que ça commençait un peu à le troubler. Mais le Gryffondor, plein de ressources, profita de ce mouvement impromptu pour lécher la main qui le retenait, la mordiller, alors Snape fut contraint de la retirer. </p>
<p>— Tiens-toi.<br/>— Mais je ne fais rien. C’est toi qui porte ta main à ma bouche je suis obligé de réagir. <br/>— Black, soupira Snape. Je suis bourré.<br/>— Tu veux rentrer ? demanda ce dernier avec gravité. <br/>— Non.<br/>— Je peux t’accompagner si tu as besoin.<br/>— J’ai dit non. <br/>— Très bien.</p>
<p>Il fit une petite pause puis renchérit : </p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?<br/>— Je ne sais pas.</p>
<p>Un nouveau silence suivit, qui parut cette fois beaucoup plus long car ils n’avaient plus rien à boire. Mais, en même temps, l’alcool avait altéré leur notion du temps. </p>
<p>— Je croyais que tu me détestais.<br/>— Oui, mais c’est la guerre.<br/>— Et alors ?<br/>— La guerre modifie toutes les règles. <br/>— La règle dit que les Membres de l’Ordre doivent coucher avec les Mangemorts ?<br/>— Exactement.<br/>— Quelle règle épatante. <br/>— Je trouve aussi.<br/>— Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas tout à fait un Mangemort. `<br/>— Tu n’es pas tout à fait un Mangemort ?<br/>— Non. <br/>— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?<br/>— J’espionne pour Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Sirius scruta Severus qui avait l’air on ne peut plus sérieux, bien que très éméché. Etait-il en train de lui dévoiler un secret ou essayait-il de le leurrer ?</p>
<p>— Tu travailles pour Dumbledore ?<br/>— Silence, imbécile. C’est top secret, sois discret.<br/>— Je suis de plus en plus excité. <br/>— Même si je ne suis qu’à moitié Mangemort ?<br/>— Tu rigoles ? Coucher avec un espion est encore plus grisant. <br/>— C’est ce que je me disais.</p>
<p>Il avait un air terriblement fier en prononçant cette phrase, cela fit sourire Sirius et l’alluma tout autant. </p>
<p>— Alors ?<br/>— Alors ?<br/>— Alors. Si la règle stipule que les Membres de l’Ordre doivent coucher avec des espions et que tu es le seul espion que je connaisse, comment fait-on ? <br/>— Bonne question. <br/>— Personnellement j’ai déjà une petite idée de la réponse. <br/>— Incroyable. Le très populaire Sirius Black, à mes pieds. <br/>— A tes pieds ? C’est ça qui te plairait ? Attends que je le sois vraiment.</p>
<p>Il s’accroupit sur le sol, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher à cause de son état d’ivresse avancé. Une fois bien installé à sa place, il leva des yeux perçants sur le Mangemort et leurs regards se croisèrent avec beaucoup d’intensité. C’était une scène irréelle ; l’image de Black à ses pieds excita Snape comme jamais il ne l’avait été.</p>
<p>— Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il.<br/>— Pourquoi ? je suis bien ici, expliqua Sirius en faisant remonter ses mains le long des jambes de l’espion. <br/>— Relève-toi, répéta-t-il.<br/>— Bon, vous avez fini ? interrompit le barman. Vous ne comptez rien commander de plus ? J’aimerais bien fermer, moi.</p>
<p>Sirius se releva derechef et lança un coup d’œil lourd de sens à Severus, qui fit mine de l’ignorer. </p>
<p>— On y va. Apportez-nous l’addition. </p>
<p>Ce fut le signal, pour Sirius, qu’il ne se passerait rien entre eux ce soir. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Il ne s’était même pas attendu à ce que cela aille aussi loin, à vrai dire. Chose improbable, il avait passé du bon temps en compagnie de son ennemi et avait pu penser à autre chose que la guerre, ce qui était la raison première de sa venue ici. Demain la guerre reviendrait mais ce soir, elle avait été mise de côté.</p>
<p>Chacun paya sa part et ils quittèrent le bar, pratiquement chassés par le barman. </p>
<p>— Et bien, Snape, ce fut un plaisir.</p>
<p>Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Snape posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. D’abord délicatement, un peu hésitant, un peu maladroitement, ne sachant que faire. Il embrassait presque trop chastement mais ce simple contact électrisa Black, qui ne s’attendait vraisemblablement pas à ça. Une fois la surprise passée cependant, il attrapa Snape par les hanches, brutalement, violemment, et l’approcha plus près encore, contre son corps, pour prolonger le baiser comme il se devait. D’un contact pressant, il devint plus fiévreux, plus passionné : Sirius mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Snape qui, quant à lui, inséra sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Le contact était exaltant.</p>
<p>— Tu sens l’alcool, constata Snape lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. <br/>— C’est un reproche ou… ?</p>
<p>Severus ne daigna pas répondre. </p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour m’emmener chez toi ?</p>
<p>Black explosa de rire. </p>
<p>— Minute papillon. Prends mon bras.</p>
<p>Snape lui lança un regard noir mais s’empara du bras malgré tout. Ils transplanèrent alors jusqu’à l’appartement de Sirius, qui se trouvait au dernier étage d’une vieille bâtisse et offrait une vue panoramique sur la ville et les étoiles. C’était un décor particulièrement romantique mais cela n’avait aucune importance ce soir-là. </p>
<p>— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. </p>
<p>« Non » répondit sèchement le Mangemort avant de saisir une nouvelle fois Sirius par la taille, le remettant à sa place, face à lui, et, toujours avec la même hargne, il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Sirius eut juste le temps de laisser échapper un gémissement avant de se retrouver embarqué dans une union fougueuse et passionnée. Qui aurait cru que Snape était si dévoué à la tâche ? Si enflammé et si directif ? Sirius se sentait enivré. Le désir de Snape le frappait de plein fouet chaque fois que leurs deux langues se retrouvaient et que les dents se cognaient. La situation devint encore plus chaude lorsque les mains se mêlèrent à la partie. Ils se touchaient avec appétit, partout où ils le pouvaient. C’était un accouplement sauvage, même plutôt bestial. Rien que dans leurs yeux, on ne lisait que ça. Le désir, l’envie, le besoin de l’autre. Ils n’avaient même plus honte de leurs sentiments, tant pis s’ils se détestaient. C’était tellement naturel, l’alcool les avait aidés à oublier ce qu’il fallait oublier et maintenant, seule la chair comptait. Ils étaient si exaltés que c’était intenable et Snape dut prendre les devants.</p>
<p>— Ton lit, gronda-t-il.<br/>— Par ici. Sirius traîna l’espion le long du corridor et, à peine entrés dans la chambre, le poussa sur le matelas sans préavis. Snape grogna. </p>
<p>Il n’attendit pas plus, c’était beaucoup trop aguichant comme image : Snape dans son lit, Snape étalé sur le dos, Snape ne souhaitant qu’une seule chose : lui. Il s’allongea le plus rapidement possible au-dessus de son amant. Dès qu’il l’eut rejoint, Snape commença à lui enlever ses fringues tout en continuant de l’embrasser.</p>
<p>— Quand tu prends les choses en main, tu ne le fais pas à moitié, ricana Black hors d’haleine.<br/>— C’est trop pour toi ?<br/>— Non, bien sûr que non, mais je ne m’attendais pas à…<br/>— La ferme Black. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t’entendre parler. </p>
<p>Black explosa de rire. </p>
<p>— Alors fais-moi taire.</p>
<p>Jamais une demande ne fut aussi vite remplie. Le baiser était si violent qu’ils furent tous les deux transportés par sa puissance et qu’on les entendit gémir certainement jusqu’à l’appartement d’à côté. Sirius, qui ne supportait plus l’excitation que cela lui procurait, planta ses dents dans le cou de Severus, qui hurla et le lui rendit bien, en tirant ses cheveux jusqu’à ce que sa tête fût renversée en arrière. <br/>Quand ce fut le cas, Snape échangea les positions, dominant Black, qui se laissa faire. Il termina de le déshabiller, impatiemment, déchirant presque sa chemise, suçant et mordillant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui apparaissait. </p>
<p>— Oh putain, s’exclama Black.</p>
<p>Etouffé par le plaisir, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Snape pour l’attirer plus encore contre son corps et l’embrasser à nouveau, avec toute l’impétuosité qui bourdonnait en lui. Snape l’interrompit : prenant le contrôle des mains de l’Animagus, il les déposa au-dessus de sa tête, sur l’oreiller. Sirius était impuissant, totalement à sa merci.</p>
<p>— Je ne serai pas passif, le prévint Severus.<br/>— Parfait. J’aime terriblement les hommes qui prennent les devants, ça m’excite. </p>
<p>Il ronronnait pratiquement de bonheur et cela ne fit qu’augmenter la transe de Severus qui s’attaqua désormais à ses tétons, les triturant dans tous les sens, guettant ses réactions, répétant ce qui semblait provoquer le plus de plaisir, insistant à chaque nouveau cri et Black n’en pouvait plus, il devenait fou.</p>
<p>— Putain, Snape, laisse-moi te toucher je t’en supplie. </p>
<p>Snape fut obligé d’obtempérer. Les supplications de Black eurent un effet ravageur sur lui. Sa bite se durcit davantage si c’était possible et des frissons s’emparèrent de tout son être. Il libéra les mains de son amant à la seule condition qu’elles soient bénéfiques et elles le furent, assurément. Sirius en profita pour l’amener à nouveau contre lui et l’embrasser de tout son saoul. Saouls, ils l’étaient effectivement et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils se lâchaient autant. Aussi, Sirius n’eut aucun mal à finir de déshabiller le Mangemort qui était le dernier à porter encore un peu de tissu, et à glisser, dans l’intervalle, ses doigts dans son caleçon, provoquant des tremblements le long du corps de son amant qui n’avait jamais connu pareille sensation. Plus Black caressait son penis, plus il devenait incontrôlable. Il s’agitait dans tous les sens, possédé. Cela mettait Sirius dans un état second. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme… alors il renversa leurs positions et ils s’embrassèrent avec passion.</p>
<p>Leurs corps étaient nus désormais et ils se frottaient l’un contre l’autre. En vérité c’était à peine un frottement et pourtant, Sirius n’avait jamais connu d’union plus survoltée que celle-ci, de sensations aussi intenses. L’alcool jouait peut-être mais il y avait autre chose dans leur relation si à part, si spécifique ; le fait que ce soit Snape en-dessous lui, à l’origine d’une telle extase, d’une telle folie. </p>
<p>Fatigués par leur emportement passé, ils devinrent plus doux et se laissèrent respirer. Sirius demeurait au-dessus mais il ne fit plus rien. Il avait juste aligné leurs deux corps à la perfection, leurs bites se frôlaient, sa bouche reposait sur son nez, ses mains caressaient ses entrecuisses. Tout était tendre, tout était agréable, et tout était toujours aussi enivrant. </p>
<p>— Ça va ? demanda Sirius d’une voix remplie d’émotions.<br/>— Oui, souffla Snape. Toi ?<br/>— Ça n’a jamais été aussi bien.</p>
<p>Les légers attouchements n’avaient rien à envier à la folle passion de tout à l’heure. La tension était toujours aussi puissante mais ils la contenaient, tentant de calmer leur ardeur, de retrouver un tant soit peu de paix. <br/>Mais le contact de leurs bites, aussi léger fut-il, était électrique. Ils avaient envie de plus. Toujours plus. Mais ils savaient qu’ils devaient s’accorder ce moment de calme avant l’ouragan qui les menaçait. <br/>Toujours aussi douce, la langue de Sirius vint taquiner le nez de Snape. Il le lécha puis le mordilla et lorsque le Serpentard releva son visage pour assembler à nouveau leurs deux lèvres, Sirius esquiva, taquin, en battant retraite. </p>
<p>— Petit con, murmura Snape contre son cou.</p>
<p>Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Sirius arrête son jeu futile et se donne entièrement à lui. Le baiser fut encore plus puissant que les autres. Leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson et leur étreinte devenait plus sincère, plus sublime. </p>
<p>— Bordel ce que c’est bon.</p>
<p>Severus ne répondait pas. Il était lui aussi frappé par ce moment d’une intense vérité qu’il était en train de vivre. C’était peut-être la première fois qu’il éprouvait quelque chose de ce genre. C’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté et qu’il venait de naître. <br/>Il regardait Sirius comme pour la première fois et ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’apprécier. Il savait que c’était des sentiments factices mais c’était impossible de les ignorer. </p>
<p>— Continue, supplia-t-il.<br/>— De quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je continue ?<br/>— Peu importe, continue.</p>
<p>Sirius reprit donc de légers baisers le long du menton, de sa clavicule, de son torse un peu poilu, du bas de son flanc, du haut de son entrejambe. Le Mangemort l’encourageait à l’aide de cris hachés qui le faisaient vriller. Il lécha alors le bout de son gland et, porté par les exclamations de Snape, entama une fellation. C’était très rare qu’il s’y soumette mais là, il en avait furieusement envie. Il voulait faire découvrir à l’autre tous les plaisirs du sexe, il souhaitait que son premier rapport homosexuel, ou premier rapport tout court, soit une expérience dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie, avec émerveillement, et parce que c’était lui. </p>
<p>— Aah ! Merlin…</p>
<p>Sirius fit une pause dans sa fellation pour rétorquer à Snape que lui, c’était pas Merlin, c’était Sirius. Snape grogna, évidemment, et lui ordonna de reprendre où il en était. Sirius ne se fit pas prier. <br/>Et pendant qu’il continuait sa gâterie, il en profita pour insérer un doigt plein de salive à l’entrée de son cul.</p>
<p>— Ça va ? demanda Sirius après avoir entendu Snape pousser un son plus étrange que les autres.<br/>— Il faut que… Je suis vierge, admit ce dernier en rougissant.<br/>— Parfait. Je serai donc ton premier. <br/>— Pas la peine de t’en vanter. <br/>— Dis-moi si tu aimes ce que je te fais ou pas.<br/>— Aah ! Refais ça. Oh, doux Salazar. <br/>— Pas de Salazar ici.<br/>— Reprend ce que tu étais en train de faire Black.<br/>— Mais plus de Salazar. Je veux t’entendre jurer vulgairement. </p>
<p>Il entra plus profondément son index.</p>
<p>— Je veux que tu te laisses aller complètement. </p>
<p>Il massa délicatement la prostate.</p>
<p>— Je veux que sois à moi, que tu te donnes entièrement. </p>
<p>Il engendra un mouvement de va-et-vient en prenant toujours un grand soin de stimuler la prostate. </p>
<p>— Lâche-toi putain.<br/>— Ferme-la Black ! Oh putain, ferme-la.<br/>— Pas tant que je t’aurais entendu.<br/>— Tu rêves…<br/>— SNAPE !</p>
<p>Snape transpirait tellement il était excité. Il hurla plus qu’il ne demanda : « Alors encule-moi. Mon corps est à toi, vas-y. »</p>
<p>Sirius roula des yeux. L’effet de ses implorations sur lui était indescriptible, il était totalement en transe.</p>
<p>— Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.</p>
<p>Alors que Severus s’exécutait, il en profita pour récupérer le lubrifiant qu’il avait déposé sous son lit. Il en étala une bonne dose sur ses doigts et se mit en place derrière les fesses très accueillantes de Severus Snape. Il entra de nouveau son index avec précaution, un peu plus profondément qu’auparavant.</p>
<p>— Dis-moi si tu as mal.<br/>— Continue, ordonna Severus avec puissance.</p>
<p>Il ne se fit pas prier et continua son exploration. Il inséra un deuxième doigt, reprit son massage de la prostate, et réitéra plusieurs fois l’action, si bien qu’au bout du troisième doigt, Snape le supplia de le prendre.</p>
<p>— Comme tu voudras, murmura doucement Sirius contre son épaule. Mais je te préviens, ça sera douloureux. Donc si tu n’en peux plus, dis-le-moi et on arrête tout. <br/>— Vas-y Black, grogna-t-il.<br/>— D’accord.</p>
<p>Il étala le lubrifiant sur sa verge et commença à pousser lentement. Snape haletait ; l’on entendait plus que leurs respirations. Sirius poussa un peu plus et, en même temps, se mit à le branler, pour que le plaisir soit plus fort que la douleur. Il poussa encore mais, cette fois, Snape eut un mouvement de tension.</p>
<p>— Ça va ?<br/>— Ça fait un peu mal. <br/>— On arrête si tu veux. Y’a un milliard d’autres moyens de se faire plaisir.<br/>— Non, reprends. <br/>— D’accord.</p>
<p>Mais à peine retenta-t-il l’expérience que Snape se tendit à nouveau. Sirius cessa tout et se pencha pour embrasser gentiment l’épaule de son amant. « Putain, Snape, si on m’avait dit que t’étais aussi craquant, je t’aurais sauté dessus il y a bien longtemps », susurra-t-il à son oreille. Puis il s’allongea sur le dos de façon à ce que son amant se positionne de nouveau au-dessus.</p>
<p>— Tu sens comme je bande dur ?</p>
<p>Snape sentait, évidemment. Son sexe était lui aussi sur le point d’exploser. Il embrassa le Gryffondor à nouveau, toujours tremblant, toujours férocement. </p>
<p>— J’ai pas réussi.<br/>— On s’en fout. Frotte-toi contre moi Snape.<br/>— Comment ?<br/>— Comme ça.</p>
<p>Il fit un mouvement qui les envoya tous les deux au septième ciel. Puis il laissa le soin à Snape de prendre le contrôle de la suite. </p>
<p>— C’est bon. Oh putain de merde. Tu t’en sors parfaitement bien. Ne t’arrête pas.</p>
<p>Severus était guidé par les directives que lui donnait Sirius et il fallait avouer que c’était très plaisant et beaucoup plus instinctif que la pénétration. </p>
<p>— Et là ? demanda-t-il. Ça te fait quoi ?<br/>— Bordel ne t’arrête pas. </p>
<p>Snape prenait un malin plaisir dans cette nouvelle configuration où il était en charge et le plaisir de Black ne dépendait que de lui. Il s’amusa plusieurs fois mais bientôt, lui aussi fut totalement pris d’euphorie.</p>
<p>Il devint bruyant, incapable de retenir son propre plaisir. Chacun était à l’écoute du corps de l’autre et ça rendait leur union encore plus aphrodisiaque, encore plus parfaite.</p>
<p>— Par contre, si tu continues à faire ces bruits-là, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps je te préviens. Déjà que l’alcool me rend précoce.</p>
<p>Ses paroles n’arrêtèrent pas les cris de Snape, bien au contraire. Les baisers reprirent avec encore plus d’intensité et d’ardeur. Sirius sentait le cœur de Snape battre à mille à l’heure, mais il était possible que ce fut aussi le sien, leurs deux corps se répondaient avec beaucoup de soin.</p>
<p>Enfin, Sirius explosa son euphorie avec un râle ressemblant à une agonie. Snape continuait de se frotter contre lui, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il sentait que ça n’allait pas tarder. </p>
<p>— Tu es à moi, grogna Black en lui mordant le bas de la mâchoire. </p>
<p>Il venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits.<br/>Severus ne répondit rien, mais il jouit dans un long et grand cri. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il s’écroula, complètement avachi, sur Sirius. Lui aussi, épuisé, caressa délicatement le dos de son amant, le temps de redonner un rythme apaisé à leurs souffles irréguliers. Ce temps s’éternisa et doucement, leurs paupières se fermèrent. Ils s’étaient endormis l’un contre l’autre, l’un sur l’autre, dans une symétrie imparfaite. Ils respiraient lentement et conjointement. Les lumières dans le ciel éclairaient faiblement leurs peaux dénudées. Il baignait une atmosphère de sérénité dans la chambre et c’était une anomalie en ce temps de guerre, entre deux ennemis. </p>
<p>Plus tard, dans la nuit, Sirius se réveilla d’un sommeil agité, ou à peine commencé, et, trouvant Snape dans ses bras, se décida à le cajoler. Ce dernier, vivant lui aussi une nuit mouvementée, ouvrit les yeux, appréciant le contact. Ils n’étaient pas encore sobres, et encore affectés par le plaisir d’il y a peu. La bite de Black était dure comme du béton et il ne put retenir un soupir lorsque la cuisse de Snape se frotta contre son érection. </p>
<p>— Encore ? murmura celui-là.<br/>— Oh, oui, encore, souffla-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. <br/>— Tu es insatiable ma parole. Un vrai chien. <br/>— Snape. Prends-moi contre toi. </p>
<p>Il y avait tant de vulnérabilité, de tendresse et de nécessité dans cette demande, Snape ne se fit pas prier. Leur accolade fut affectueuse et câline. Ils se taquinèrent du bout du nez et s’embrassèrent sur la commissure des lèvres, comme deux adolescents qui découvrent l’amour. </p>
<p>— Tu veux recommencer ?<br/>— Embrasse-moi encore, imbécile. </p>
<p>Le baiser devint plus demandant, plus poussé, et bientôt, les battements de cœur s’accélèrent comme quelques heures auparavant.</p>
<p>— Je ne te pose pas la question, souffla Snape. La réponse est évidente.<br/>— J’ai tellement envie de te baiser. </p>
<p>Snape grogna. Black s’exprimait avec tant de spontanéité et de vulgarité et, contre toute attente, il adorait cela.</p>
<p>— Mais je le ferai seulement si tu en as envie, chuchota-t-il avant de s’emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.<br/>— Tu veux que je te supplie ? <br/>— Oh bordel, si tu me supplies je te renverse par terre…<br/>— Et ?<br/>— Et… et je t’enculerais si fort que tu ne sauras plus où donner de la tête.<br/>— Ah ?<br/>— Tu ne me crois pas ? <br/>— Je pense que tu aboies beaucoup mais que tu ne mords pas. </p>
<p>Peu s'en fallut pour que Sirius le renverse sur le sol — en essayant tout de même de ne pas lui faire trop mal — et s’assoie à califourchon sur lui, traversé par une fièvre ardente. <br/>Un peu assommé, Snape retrouva bien vite ses esprits et l’encouragea à aller plus loin. </p>
<p>— Tu es pénible. Insolent. Mauvais. Tu me sors par tous les trous.<br/>— Et pourtant, te voilà contre moi, prêt à me baiser.<br/>— Oui. Parce que ce sont toutes ces raisons qui te rendent désirable.<br/>— Tu es complètement taré.<br/>— Et toi ? Tu pourrais me repousser, tu ne le fais pas. <br/>— Oh mais je confirme, je suis tout aussi taré que toi. </p>
<p>Black l’embrassa avec fougue et possessivité. </p>
<p>— J’attends, souffla-t-il lorsqu’il en eut assez.<br/>— Quoi ?<br/>— Que tu me supplies, comme tu m’as promis.<br/>— Je ne crois pas t’avoir promis quelque chose. </p>
<p>Sirius grogna et fit tout pour mettre Snape au bord de l’extase. Jamais il ne s’était tant donné pour un homme, au lit, jamais il n’avait puisé autant dans ses ressources et dans son énergie. Il s’épuisa tant à la tâche qu’il fut presque surpris lorsqu’il entendit Snape le supplier.</p>
<p>— Pardon ? Qu’as-tu dit ?<br/>— S’il te plaît, Black. Prends-moi.<br/>— Bon sang. Je vais te mettre dans tous tes états, tu en redemanderas.<br/>— Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? <br/>— Aah, je n’ai jamais autant désiré et détesté quelqu’un.</p>
<p>Snape fit mine de bailler. </p>
<p>— Fais le malin. Dans quelques minutes, tu riras moins.<br/>— Oui, oui, les grands discours de Black, on connaît. </p>
<p>Il le doigta comme quelques heures auparavant et le tortura du mieux qu’il le put. Il tenta à nouveau de le pénétrer. Cette fois, les résistances de Snape tombèrent et ils firent l’amour par terre. Il le prit en missionnaire et leurs cris résonnèrent dans l’appartement.</p>
<p>— Alors ? Tu aimes comme je te baise, Severus ?<br/>— C’est ah ! C’est pas mal ! </p>
<p>Il se pencha pour mordre son menton et susurra : « Putain, j’aime trop te voir comme ça. T’es beau ». Ebloui par le plaisir, les larmes de Snape lui coulaient des yeux : « Pas la peine de mentir »</p>
<p>— Je ne mens pas ! Tu es la plus belle créature au monde. </p>
<p>Cela l’excitait encore plus, c’était évident, Snape était au bord de l’orgasme. </p>
<p>— Sirius. Embrasse-moi.</p>
<p>Et dans la jouissance ils ne purent que crier leur amour pour l’autre.</p>
<p>Après un long effort, ils retrouvèrent les couvertures et s’endormirent à nouveau, plus paisiblement cette fois. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lorsque Black se réveilla tard dans la matinée, il découvrit Snape qui attendait sur le fauteuil face au lit et cela lui causa un sacré choc.</p>
<p>— Bonjour Black.<br/>— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?</p>
<p>Il le regarda avec mépris. </p>
<p>— As-tu des souvenirs de la soirée d’hier ?</p>
<p>Tout s’était embrouillé dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait pas oublier leurs ébats de la nuit passée. C’était plus difficile à admettre maintenant que le jour s’était levé et qu’il avait retrouvé un semblant de fierté mais ça ne s’oubliait certainement pas comme ça.</p>
<p>— Heu, vaguement oui. Pourquoi ?<br/>— Tu ne te souviens de rien qui, disons, pourrait me compromettre ?<br/>— A part le sexe ? </p>
<p>Et soudain, tout s’éclaira d’un coup dans sa tête. Le Serpentard lui avait avoué travailler aux ordres de Dumbledore. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce moment avec netteté puis leva de nouveau les yeux sur Snape, qui le scrutait avec attention.</p>
<p>— Voilà. C’est cela précisément. Je crois que je vais être obligé de te lancer un sort d’amnésie, tu m’en vois désolé.<br/>— Qu…quoi ?</p>
<p>Il ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir à côté du lit pour s’emparer de sa baguette mais elle n’y était plus.</p>
<p>— C’est ça que tu cherches ? siffla Snape. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires lorsque tu reçois un Mangemort chez toi.</p>
<p>Black soupira.</p>
<p>— Tu comptes supprimer absolument tous mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière ?<br/>— J’en ai bien peur. <br/>— Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je ne dirai rien.<br/>— Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. <br/>— Si tu travailles pour nous, ce serait stupide de ma part de le répéter. <br/>— Tu le diras à Potter. Ça arrivera aux oreilles de quelqu’un. Je regrette mais je n’ai pas le choix.<br/>— D’accord mais laisse-moi le sexe. </p>
<p>Snape haussa un sourcil. </p>
<p>— Ça t’importe tant que ça ?</p>
<p>Ils s’affrontèrent du regard un petit moment.</p>
<p>— Oui.<br/>— C’est mignon. Mais, dis-moi, je suis le combientième sur ta longue liste de conquête ?</p>
<p>Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>— Je suis sérieux, laisse-moi ce souvenir. Enlève de ma tête les infos sur ton double-jeu je m’en contre-fous, mais laisse-moi ça. <br/>— Tu ne croiras jamais que tu as eu des rapports sexuels avec moi sans savoir que j’étais un espion. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.<br/>— Bien que ça me fasse chier de l’admettre, je t’ai fait des avances avant que tu me fasses cet aveu. </p>
<p>Snape était dubitatif et Sirius le sentait.</p>
<p>— Laisse-moi ce souvenir, insista-t-il à nouveau. <br/>— Pourquoi ?<br/>— Pourquoi ? Parce que c’était un putain de beau moment. L’une de mes meilleures expériences, peut-être même la meilleure, j’ai pas envie d’oublier ça. J’ai pas envie d’oublier ce que j’ai ressenti pour toi à ce moment-là. Je sais qu’on se déteste et, honnêtement, je te déteste toujours, mais hier soir je t’ai profondément aimé. Ça ne changera rien à notre relation, ce n’est pas le but. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche, autant en harmonie, avec quelqu’un. Et je veux savoir que ça a existé. Ça me fait chier que ce soit toi mais c’est comme ça, je m’en fous. Et ça me coûte de te le dire. Laisse-moi ce souvenir.</p>
<p>Snape écoutait religieusement. Il ne laissa transparaître absolument aucune émotion. Il était si différent de la veille.</p>
<p>— C’est trop risqué. <br/>— Je te dis que…<br/>— Oubliettes. </p>
<p>Le sort frappa Sirius de plein fouet et le renvoya dans les limbes. Severus posa délicatement sa baguette dans le tiroir à côté du lit et quitta l’appartement. Il tremblait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit retour :)</p>
<p>Il y a une suite en cours à cette fic, qui se passe après Azkaban.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>